Star Collision
My longest FanFic: Star Collision Hey everyone. I think I finished this FanFic, but if you think anything should be edited, comment below what I should add. Thanks! PROLOGUE: Meet the Characters This story has a few different characters. The following descriptions give you information about them. SKYLER: The main character in this story. He is a very forceful person and a high Lieutenant of the Terran Secret Ops, a group designed to handle the toughest situations. He only trained during his break times. Sure, he sleeps when the others go to bed, but usually he doesn’t sleep that much. STRIKER: The action-loving Bomber Squadron leader. He absolutely loves to blow things up whenever he gets the chance. You won’t see him anywhere without a hand grenade… or two. He does target practice during his break. SHEILA: The Ex-General of the Terran Navy. She joined the Terran Secret Ops hoping to show off, but that eventually backfired. She loves to pretend to be the best when she’s not in battle. Like Striker, she loves any type of explosive, be it bombs or nukes. CHAPTER 1: A new ex-general “Wakey, wakey!” It was 7:00 when Skyler was rudely awoken in the bright dawn of Valadon station. After that big battle with the Voids the previous night, he was exhausted, which usually never happens to him. “Who did that? What was that for?” Skyler asked, angrily. It was Striker. “Hey, man. It’s almost time for our big day. You better get ready.” “Big Day?” Skyler asked, totally confused. “Yeah. The Voids attacked another convoy down at Decimus. They’re still looting, but we need to get there fast.” “So that’s your “Big Day”? I thought it was a promotion ceremony or something. A battle with the Voids. For the umpteenth time, will you stop calling that a “Big Day”? I’ve gotten so used to it, I’m not sure why they didn’t create an army branch called “Void Exterminators”. It’s really getting on my nerves.” “Oh, come on. Big day or not, the Voids are there and we got to stop them. C’mon!” At Decimus Station Orbit, the scenery was disastrous. The Voids were destroying every ship on sight. Skyler contacted the squadron and said, “Let the Bomber Squadron go first. It’ll catch them by surprise. Everyone else, make sure your cloaks are active!” The Bombers rushed ahead and deployed a mine trail. As the Voids were unknowingly being blown up, one by one, a scream came through the intercom. “YEE-HAW!” It was Striker, and he was startlingly amused at the fact that the Voids were taking a beating. They started to retreat to their wormhole when a ship rushed from the neighboring orbit. It launched an AMR Extinctor right into the heart of the wormhole, turning the remaining Voids into space dust. Striker was amazed. He contacted the unknown ship. “Hailing unknown vessel! That was some blast. What’s your name?” “My name?” it responded. “It’s Sheila. I was a Terran General for the Navy, but then budget cuts cost me my job. You guys got room on your branch?” “Why, of course! Do you like bombs too?” Striker responded happily. “Oh, you bet! Last time the Voids attacked I translated “Retreat!” into Void and launched a nuke. That sent the voids running like babies.” “Great, now we two bomber lovers in the family,” Skyler said to himself, disgusted. CHAPTER 2: It happens “BREAKING NEWS: A star has collided with Scavac System’s star. About 173 pirates died in the process and the scientists say it may create a black hole in a few years. Stay tuned for more info. +++Poll: 73% of Nivelians think they can fight better than Terrans. +++This may be your advert. +++ Need amazing tooth care?...” “Well, this is a rare occasion. The news actually gives you something good. 173 less pirates to take care of.” “Yeah, usually it’s just polls and ads.” As the members of the Terran Secret Ops were on break, they hung out in the Hangar, cleaning their ships and stopping every so often to watch the News. They laughed at the polls and booed at the ads. It was fun for them… until the alarm sounded. “What in the world?” a member asked. Skyler and Striker flew in with news. “Scavac System’s main star has collided with a neighboring undiscovered system. They want us to check out the scene and bring back photos. But before we leave for this mission, I want to brief you about the Galaxy Scientists. Striker?” “Thanks. As you all know, I am not only a bomber but a scientist as well. But the one thing I didn’t tell you about is the Galaxy Scientists, a group specialized in phenomenon observation. We have a secret base in an “undiscovered” system, which I have just now programmed into your navigation computer. Once we heard about this star collision we wanted to check it out. So they assigned us to do the job. Are you all ready?” Everyone stared for a few seconds, then sprinted into their ships. Skyler could tell they were unusually excited about this mission. So they set off. At Scavac, everything was falling apart. Coromesk had shattered into pieces and Nosdron lost its atmosphere. Gamma ray bursts were also being emitted from the collided stars, and their ships had a limited time before their hulls incinerate. “Okay, guys. Let’s take the pictures and get out. Striker, take a picture of Coromesk. I’ll take a picture of Nosdron. Sheila, focus on taking a picture of the surrounding space. Everyone else take pictures of the collided stars. Once you have taken 5-10 pictures, jump out immediately into the “undiscovered” system and dock at the secret base.” As the pictures were taken ships warped out one by one. Others, however, suffered incineration from the gamma rays. Only about 29 of 40 people survived to make it back. “Well, that’s going to make a lot of funerals.” “Shut up, Striker! Losing men is nothing to joke about.” They docked onto the secret lab where Striker took the photos and analyzed them with a scientist team. After a while, he came out with the news. CHAPTER 3: It all adds up “So, we have come to a conclusion that this star collision is potentially deadly. As the news says, we have confirmed that a small vortex has been generated in the middle of the collision. We don’t know yet if it is a black hole or wormhole. I don’t know if anybody else saw it but there was Void activity there. The photos also indicated damaged freighters and Pirate Outposts in the vicinity of the collision.” “Great. A whole cluster of bad news.” Skyler complains. “But there is a solution for this. We have developed these Gamma Shields to increase your time in the affected zone. We can fend off Voids using this module. But that only solves one problem. We’re still working on a way to stop the forming vortex.” Just then, a scientist came out. “Striker, we found a way. If we can create another vortex, it can counteract the original vortex and destroy both forever. As for the gamma rays, we are still working on that.” “Hmm… Create another vortex? I got it! The Voids! If we can lure the Voids to the vortex their wormhole can do the job! Any Ideas?” Skyler spoke up immediately. “Maybe we can install one of these gamma shields onto a freighter and fill it with fake Buskat. The Voids would never know the difference!” All of the members agreed. Pretty soon gamma shields were installed in every ship and one freighter, which was filled with brown sugar in the Buskat’s place. “Okay, let’s go.” Back at Scavac, everyone was impressed with the gamma shields. “I’m really holding out.” Striker noted that they last for a limited time, so they moved the freighter into position. In no time at all, the Voids began to invade. As they fended the Voids off, a strange strand began to stream from the wormhole to the vortex. “It’s happening! Everyone stay away from the strand!” Striker yelled through the intercom. Pretty soon, as the Voids tried to escape, the wormhole mysteriously closed, and all vortexes on the scanner disappeared. Not only were the Voids trapped, they had saved the universe from a possible black hole or wormhole. This revealed the cores of the stars and this made Striker realize that is was just a giant nuke that blew a hole in the star! “I should know,” Striker explained, “I’ve worked with lots of bombs. The gamma rays should disappear in a few months. Sure enough, the sun returned to normal, and everything returned to the way they were.